


You want a what?

by cascas66



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto's POV, College AU, Foursome, House party?, M/M, Pining, Uhhhhhhhh, let's talk about sex, needed to get this off of my chest, not proofread sorry, tendou is kinda freaky, this gets us nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascas66/pseuds/cascas66
Summary: Bokuto doesn’t get jealous, not really. He’s never had a reason to when the person he likes doesn’t show much interest in anyone outside of the Fukurodani volleyball team. Yet somehow, the way Tendou looks at Akaashi like he’s a five-star meal, and Ushijima shows just a little more interest in what Akaashi is saying compared to everyone else around him, outside of Tendou, makes the little green demon living in the pit of Bokuto’s stomach try to claw its way up.In which Tendou and Ushijima think Akaashi is sex on legs, Bokuto does eveything in his power to keep them away from Akaashi, and Akaashi...well Akaashi only has eyes for his ace.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	You want a what?

**Author's Note:**

> they're at a party at oikawa's place i really don't know where this came from but i've been thinking about these four together for a hot minute and i needed to entertain the idea

Bokuto stared at the trio in front of him, bile ready to rise to the back of his throat. It wasn’t he didn’t like the idea of boys liking boys, Bokuto himthatself has been in love with his former setter since the day they met. It was the pair talking to that setter in this very moment that made him so upset. 

Everyone knew that Tendou and Ushijima were together, it wasn’t much of a secret when Tendou tried to feel Ushijima up at every chance he had and Ushijima failed to do much to stop him. What Bokuto didn’t get was their sudden interest in his setter. He wasn’t even sure how they met Akaashi, but everyone from the high school volleyball scene seemed to know each other in one way or another and so many had ended up at the same university so they were bound to meet. Bokuto had an inkling it was one of the several group chats Oikawa insisted Akaashi be added to.  
How they met is besides the point now anyways. What matters is that Tendou and Ushijima have each other, so why have they been hitting on Akaashi at every available moment and buying him lunch from the poké place just off campus for almost a month now. Akaashi loves poké, and he’s too polite to say no to them. Kuroo had suggested that maybe Tendou and Ushijima wanted to date Akaashi, but Bokuto’s brain refused to acknowledge that as even a remote possibility so they must want something from him. Maybe they were buttering him up so they could get him to write their term papers. Yeah, that must be it. But now as he watches Akaashi take a sip from his red solo cup with bright red ears and furrowed brows after Tendou whispered something just an inch too close to his ear, Bokuto realises Kuroo may not have been as far off as he had hoped.

Deciding Tendou was touching Akaashi just a bit too much to be considered just friendly, Bokuto made his way over to the trio. 

“Hey, hey, hey! What are you guys talking about?” he has to speak louder over the music coming from Oikawa’s speakers. 

Ushijima looks vaguely annoyed, but Tendou doesn’t seem too bothered by Bokuto’s presence when he responds, “Ah Bokkun! I was just extending an offer to Keiji for a threesome!”

That was another thing that annoyed Bokuto, Tendou somehow was on a first name basis with Akaashi within a week but Bokuto had known him for several years and still went by Akaashi’s family– 

“Wait, what?” Akaashi turned bright red, eyes suddenly interested in the mystery drink Oikawa gave him at the door. 

“A threesome! With me, Toshi, and Keiji! But you know Bokkun, I don’t think any of us would mind if you wanted to join too.” Tendou appraises Bokuto’s biceps for a moment.

“Uh– I, uh–” Bokuto stares dumbly, “I just– what?” This was unexpected. He really shouldn’t be that shocked, it’s Tendou after all, but Bokuto is still caught off guard.  
He and Akaashi are saved their embarrassment by Terushima, the self proclaimed DJ for the night, suddenly grabbing the mic.

“This is a special request from our host, Oikawa Tooru! Turn it up!” The familiar British voice nearly blowing out the speakers just a second later.

“Oh my god Nicki!” Tendou screams then promptly tugs the stoic Ushijima to the makeshift dance floor where Oikawa is bending his back in a way that honestly looks painful.  
Bokuto turns to Akaashi, still refusing to meet his eyes.  
“Akaashi.”  
Blue eyes look up from the mystery drink. “Yes, Bokuto-san?”

“What– uh,” Bokuto wasn’t really sure what he was asking, “What did Tendou mean by threesome, or, uh, well foursome…” Akaashi goes back to being red as a tomato.

“I’m not sure Bokuto-san, Tendou-san just asked if I’d like to join him and Ushijiman-san. Then you joined us.” 

What. The. Hell. He can’t just do that! That has to be illegal or something! Akaashi should be with Bokuto, no one else! Although...Bokuto has yet to even tell Akaashi how he feels so maybe asking isn’t completely out of the question. But still! Does Akaashi even like them? He’s never said he didn’t enjoy their company to try to stay their advances. What if Akaashi likes them? Oh, Bokuto is spiraling.

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi places a gentle hand on Bokuto’s arm, successfully making his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach. 

“Yes?” He swallows, nervous.

“Ah, you weren’t talking...or breathing, I was a bit concerned.” Wow Akaashi is so considerate! Bokuto melts like a lovesick puppy.

“No I’m great!” Bokuto was not great. What if Akaashi wanted to date Tendou and Ushijima, not him? “So, uhhh, do you want to have a foursome?” Akaashi stared. Oh you stupid idiot! Things were really not great. Akaashi opened and closed his mouth a few times. Bokuto thought he’d seen all of Akaashi’s expressions but this was new, completely and utterly speechless. Before Akaashi can get out any real words Bokuto slaps his hands over his ears and yells above the music, “You know what, don’t answer that! I’m, uh, I have to go!” 

Bokuto runs, Akaashi is still processing the fact that Bokuto might want to have sex with him, and Oikawa’s party takes a turn for the worse as the group dancing around him watch in utter horror as he finally gets Iwaizumi to dance with him.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry that this sucks ASS for i am illiterate! and u know what i'll probably never write a part two but just think about it..... give ushitenbokuaka a chance
> 
> EDIT: hi omg if i ever have a moment of inspiration again in my life i'll rewrite this only like 3x better (i can't promise any more than that)


End file.
